Surat Untukmu
by Japanese Currency
Summary: Tenten begitu terpuruk setelah kematian Neji. Begitu mendapat surat dari Neji, dia tahu apa yang ada dihati Neji dan sadar akan sesuatu. NejixTenten. Terinspirasi dari Naruto chapter 614


Surat Untukmu

Rating: T  
Warning: OOC, alur dan plot ultimate gaje, Anda pasti akan menemukan banyak TYPO atau EYD yang tidak benar!  
Disclaimer: Naruto itu punya Masashi Kishimoto. Kalau punya saya, saya bikin Neji tetap hidup! *dihajar readers*  
Summary: Tenten begitu terpuruk setelah kematian Neji. Begitu mendapat surat dari Neji, dia tahu apa yang ada dihati Neji dan sadar akan sesuatu.  
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance.  
Pairing: Neji x Tenten

Don't like? Don't read!

* * *

Akhirnya Perang Dunia Shinobi yang keempat sudah usai. Musuh sudah dikalahkan dan kelima negara akhirnya bisa merasakan kedamaian dan ketenangan setelah menghadapi berbagai cobaan di medan perang.

Kecuali kunoichi Konoha bercepol dua yang bernama Tenten ini...

Ia memandang kosong pemandangan orang-orang yang saling bergotong-royong untuk membersihkan puing-puing bangunan dan membangun kembali kerusakan-kerusakan yang disebabkan oleh perang. Semua orang merasa gembira dan senyum mereka muncul lagi setelah sekian lama mereka merasakan ketakutan dan putus asa. Namun tidak untuk Tenten.

Wajahnya sendiri yang suram, wajah yang seakan-akan ingin menangis tapi tidak tahu caranya. Atau, dia memang tidak bisa menangis?

Perang itu menyebabkan banyak sekali kerusakan sehingga memakan waktu yang cukup lama untuk pulih kembali kerusakan-kerusakan itu. Selain itu banyak shinobi yang tewas demi membela dan melindungi negaranya juga untuk mewujudkan perdamaian karena perang selalu meminta tumbal agar perdamaian bisa terwujud.

Termasuk...

Neji Hyuuga...

Orang yang paling Tenten sayangi...

Orang yang merupakan cinta pertama dan terakhirnya...

Dia yang segalanya bagi Tenten...

Tenten berjalan menuju hutan, hutan tempat biasa dirinya dan Neji berlatih. Tenten terus menatap nanar hutan itu dan memori yang ada di otaknya mulai berputar.

_**(Flashback)**_

"_Soushoryuu!" Ratusan kunai keluar dari gulungan milik Tenten dan hendak menghujam ke arah Neji. Namun Neji dapat menangkis semua kunai itu dengan Kaiten-nya. Setelah serangan kunai itu berhenti, Nejipun menghentikan Kaiten-nya._

"_Latihannya cukup sampai disini." Ucap Neji._

"_Iya, sepertinya sudah mulai malam. Ayo kita pu..." Tanpa sengaja Tenten tersandung oleh akar pohon yang besar kemudian terjatuh._

_BRUK!_

"_Aduh!" Tenten meringis sambil memegang pergelangan kakinya yang terkilir._

"_Tenten! Kau tidak apa-apa!?" Neji segera berlari menghampiri Tenten, kemudian laki-laki berambut panjang itu menyentuh pergelangan kaki Tenten yang masih sakit._

"_Akh! Sa..Sakit..." Neji mulai khawatir dengan kondisi kaki Tenten yang sepertinya membuatnya tersiksa._

" _Kau masih bisa jalan dengan kondisi seperti ini?" Tenten menahan tawanya melihat Neji yang panik seperti itu._

"_Ahahaha... kau kira aku ini lemah? Aku sanggup kok!" Begitu Tenten berdiri, rasa sakit itu langsung muncul dan akhirnya Tenten terjatuh lagi._

"_Argh!" Tenten kembali meringis, kakinya semakin sakit gara jatuh yang tadi. Tanpa diduga Neji menggendong Tenten dengan gaya bridal style._

"_Neji..."_

"_Akan kuantar pulang." Tenten tidak menjawab apa-apa. Tenten mempasrahkan dirinya untuk digendong Neji sampai ke rumahnya. Entah kenapa saat digendong Neji jantung Tenten berdebar-debar, sulit bernapas dan pikirannya kemana-mana. Rasanya, sangat nyaman berada dekat dengan Neji.._

_**(End of Flashback)**_

Tenten menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, agar ingatan indah itu musnah dari otaknya. Namun otak Tenten terus memutar memori itu seperti kaset rusak, berulang dan terus berulang. Hati Tenten semakin sakit mengingatnya, semakin ingat semakin sakit.

Tenten meninggalkan hutan itu supaya dia tidak mengingat kenangan masa lalunya. Tapi setelah dia meninggalkan hutan itu tetap saja diotaknya hanya ada Neji, Neji, dan Neji. Terlalu banyak kejadian yang sudah dia lewati bersama Neji sehingga sangat susah, bahkan mustahil untuk melupakannya. Daripada berjalan seperti orang bodoh, Tenten memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemennya.

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

Tenten berbaring diatas kasur untuk melepas penatnya. Terus menatap nanar langit-langit apartemennya memori diotak terus berputar. Memorinya dari pertama kali tergabungnya Tim Sembilan, berbagai misi yang mereka jalani, dan semua yang hal yang sudah dia lewati bersama Neji. Tak lupa ia mengingat dimana Neji menyelamatkannya dari perjara air saat mereka melawan Kisame.

Dan akhirnya alur memori itu sampai disaat Tenten melihat tubuh Neji yang sudah tak bernyawa. Pemandangan yang Tenten paling tidak inginkan sekaligus pemandangan yang paling dia benci.

_**(Flashback)**_

"_Neji!" Gadis bercepol dua sangat shock melihat pria Hyuuga itu terbujur lemas didekapan Naruto. Melihat jauh dari sana pun Tenten sudah merasa sangat sakit. Tenten ingin sekali menangis namun Tenten sudah lupa caranya menangis, sama sekali tidak ada air mata yang keluar dari mata coklatnya itu. Semua yang ada disana tidak percaya kalau Neji Hyuuga, akan mati seperti ini._

_Tenten mendekati Neji yang sudah tak bernyawa itu, semakin dekat melihatnya, semakin sakit hatinya. Ingin dia lampiaskan sakit dan sedihnya itu dengan menangis, tapi dia memang suah lupa caranya menangis. Tentu saja ini menambah rasa sakitnya._

_Kenapa?_

_Kenapa Neji yang kuat itu bisa mati dengan cepat begini?_

_Ini pasti hanya ilusi semata..._

_Itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Tenten, namun sayang, semua itu adalah nyata. Kenyataan yang pahit. Kenyataan yang berarti Tenten harus berpisah selamanya dengan Neji. Semua terlambat, semua terlambat bagi Tenten untuk mengatakan sesuatu pada Neji._

"_Terlambat... aku sudah tidak bisa mengatakan itu padanya, untuk selamanya..."_

_**(End of flashback)**_

Karena tak sanggup lagi, akhirnya setetes air mata mulai keluar dari ujung matanya kemudian diikuti tetes-tetes air mata yang lain. Sekian lama Tenten tidak menangis. Tenten menangis sambil menutup wajahnya dengan bantal. Baru beberapa menit menangis tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu apartemennya.

"Si... siapa itu?" Tanya Tenten.

Tenten segera menghapus air matanya, kemudian beranjak dari kasurnya dan membuka pintu. Ternyata Hinata.

"T... Tenten-san, selamat siang." Kata Hinata dengan intonasi khasnya.

"Selamat siang, Hinata. Kenapa kau kesini?"

"A..ada yang ingin aku berikan padamu..." Tenten langsung memasang wajah bingung, kemudian Tenten mempersilahkan gadis berambut biru tua itu masuk.

"Tenten-san... ini.." Hinata menyodorkan sepucuk surat pada Tenten, kemudian Tenten mengambil surat itu. Diamplopnya tertulis 'Dari: Neji'

"Heh!? Ini dari Neji!? Untukku!?" Tenten setengah tidak percaya pada surat yang baru saja diterimanya.

"Sejak kapan dia menulis ini!? Kenapa..." Hinata memotong ucapan Tenten.

"Surat itu ditulis beberapa hari sebelum Neji-niisan meninggal. Aku tidak tahu mengapa dia sempat-sempatnya menulis surat disaat perang waktu itu. Aku disuruh memberikannya padamu kalau Neji-niisan sudah meninggal, aku baru memberikan surat itu padamu saat perang sudah usai. Kumohon, bacalah!"

"Baiklah, pasti akan kubaca. Terimakasih, Hinata..." Tenten memberikan senyum ringannya pada Hinata.

"Sa..sama-sama, Tenten-san. Ja... jangan bersedih terus. Nanti... Neji-niisan juga sedih melihat Tenten-san sedih."

Hinata membuka pintu apartemen dan megucapkan permisi dan selamat siang. Kemudian meninggalkan apartemen kecil Tenten.

**Tenten's POV **

Surat yang baru saja kudapat itu segera kubuka, aku benar-benar penasaran dengan apa yang ditulis Neji.

**~O~O~O~O~O~**

_Hai Tenten..._

_Karena aku tidak tahu kapan aku mati, aku menulis surat ini untuk diberikan padamu jika aku sudah mati._

_Aku ingin mengatakan beberapa hal..._

_Terimakasih karena kau sudah jadi partner latihanku, rekan se-tim, dan yang terutama, menjadi temanku. Tanpa kau, aku tidak akan menjadi seperti sekarang, aku tidak akan bisa mendapat gelar Jounin dan aku tidak akan dijuluki jenius. Terimakasih Tenten, yang selama ini berlatih bersamaku._

_Dan terimakasih sudah menjadi rekan se-tim yang "normal". Saat terbentuknya Tim Sembilan dengan Lee dan Guru Gai yang... gila itu, aku khawatir kalau aku akan kehilangan kewarasanku seperti mereka. Tapi kau juga sama sepertiku yang juga takut kewarasanmu akan hilang jika berlama-lama bersama mereka._

_Sekali lagi aku berterimakash padamu, Tenten. Selama ini banyak sekali yang kita lalui bersama, rasanya menyenangkan bisa dekat dan melakukan berbagai misi dan latihan bersamamu. Terimakasih sudah memahamiku dan selalu mendukungku._

_Dan... aku mencintaimu..._

_Sebenarnya sudah sejak lama aku mencintaimu dan ingin mengutarakan perasaanku padamu. Tapi karena aku belum siap dan terlalu sibuk jadi aku terus lupa untuk mengucapkannya. Aku sungguh bodoh._

_Aku tidak akan bisa lupa dengan senyummu, matamu yang memancarkan semangat, model rambutmu yang seperti panda meskipun kau lebih cantik kalau rambutmu diurai, suaramu. Selain itu kau selalu kuat dan tiak cengeng. Semua tentangmu tidak bisa kulupakan._

_Aku sangat bersyukur dan bahagia bisa bertemu denganmu._

_Aku khawaitr dengan kesedihanmu kalau aku sudah tiada. Tapi aku berharap agar kau bisa bangkit kembali dari kesedihanmu dan bisa tersenyum saat aku masih ada didunia ini. Aku ingin kau tetap semangat dan ceria seperti dulu, jangan terlalu memikirkanku. Teruslah kuat dan maju! Semoga cita-citamu selama ini juga pria yang bisa melindungi dan menyayangimu._

_Aku berharap untuk kebahagiaanmu..._

_O iya aku mencoba membuat gambar panda di surat ini. Sayangnya bakat menggambarku tak seberapa, jadi gambar pandanya jelek._

_Aku akan tetap setia mencintaimu selamanya, Tenten._

_Neji._

**~O~O~O~O~O~**

Aku langsung menitikkan air mata menangis. Ternyata dia juga mencintaiku! Tapi, kenapa aku dan Neji harus menghadapi takdir semacam ini? Kenapa kami tidak diberi kesempatan untuk mengutarakan perasaan masing-masing? Apa kami yang menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu?

Seharusnya aku mengungkapkan perasaanku sejak dulu. Namun nasi sudah jadi bubur. Waktu tak bisa diputar lagi, waktu hanya bisa maju, dan maju.

Ditengah tangisku, aku melihat keluar jendela dan melihat seekor burung terbang dengan bebasnya. Benar-benar seperti impian Neji yang selalu ingin bebas seperti burung.

Ini pemandangan yang paling kau dambakan, kan? Melihat burung terbang dengan bebas, sekarang kau sudah bebas seperti burung . Kau bisa bebas di alam sana. Kau sudah tidak terikat lagi dengan tanda kutukan itu, kau bukan lagi burung dalam sangkar.

Neji, aku juga senang bisa bertemu dan akhirnya akrab denganmu...

Aku senang kita bisa berlatih bersama meskipun aku tidak pernah menang melawanmu...

Aku senang melewatkan hari-hari bersamamu...

Neji, aku mencintaimu...

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

**Normal POV**

Tenten berjalan dimalam dingin. Hawa dingin yang menusuk tidak mengurungkan niatnya untuk terus berjalan. Bunga _lily_ putih berada digenggaman tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan lainnya memegang mangkok berisi _nishin soba_[1].

Pemakaman Umum Konoha.

Ketika Tenten memasuki pemakamam umum itu, dia berpapasan dengan Hinata dari berlawanan arah.

"Hinata? Kau datang ke pemakaman Neji?"

"Eh, Tenten-san. Aku baru saja mengunjungi makam Neji-niisan. Tenten-san baru datang ya?" Hinata melihat mangkok berisi soba itu dengan wajah bingung.

"Tenten-san, kenapa kau bawa ramen?" Tenten tertawa renyah melihat Hinata mengira kalau dirinya membawa ramen.

"Ini bukan ramen, Hinata. Ini namanya _nishin soba_, makanan kesukaan Neji." Hinata hanya menbentuk mulutnya menyerupai huruf 'O'.

"Anou, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu Tenten-san. Aku tidak boleh pulang terlambat. Selamat malam, Tenten-san." Hinata sedikit membungkukkan badannya kemudian meninggalkan Tenten.

Tenten mulai mencari batu nisan yang bertuliskan nama orang yang dicintainya, Neji Hyuuga. Setelah Tenten menemukan makam Neji, dia menaruh bunga _lily_ putih diatas tanah yang mengubur jasad Neji.

"Hei Neji, aku bawa _nishin soba_ kesini loh. Ini kan makanan kesukaanmu." Lalu Tenten menaruh mangkok berisi nishin soba itu di dekat batu nisan. Kemudian Tenten menyatukan tangannya lalu menutup matanya lalu berdoa. Setelah selesai berdoa, Tenten membuka matanya. Mangkok yang tai dia taruh didekat batu nisan tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Astaga! Kemana nishin soba yang tadi!? Apa Naruto ada disini terus mencurinya ya? Ah tidak mungkin!" Tenten mulai panik, dia melihat kesegala arah namun tidak menemukan nishin soba itu.

"_Aku yang makan makanan itu..." _

Suara itu...

Suara Neji...

"N... Neji,"

"_Nishin soba-nya enak..."_

"Neji!" Tiba-tiba sesosok mahluk mencium kening Tenten. Ternyata itu adalah sosok Neji, sosok itu memandang wajah Tenten dan tersenyum lembut padanya.

"_Sayonara, Tenten. Aishiteru..." _

Sosok Neji hilang tertiup angin, senyum lembutnya juga sudah menghilang. Tenten sempat merasakan kehangatan seorang Hyuuga jenius itu tadi. Kemudian Tenten mengeluarkan senyum andalannya.

"Melupakanmu itu mustahil. Tapi mengikhlaskanmu pergi, aku pasti bisa. Kau ingn melihat aku tersenyum kan, Neji?" Tenten melihat ke atas langit yang penuh bintang itu dengan senyum yang penuh semangat.

"Arigatou, Neji..."

**~OWARI~**

* * *

**Beeh akhirnya selesai juga fic ancur kedua saya. Sebenernya saya masih nyesek plus ga rela sama kematiannya Neji. Dan saya kedapatan ide semacam ini karena saya masih keki sama Naruto chapter 614. Saya beneran nangis pas lihat Neji mati :'''''(**

**Meskipun Neji udah wafat, tapi Neji (dan NejiTen) tetap dihati saya! Bahkan saya berharap Neji dibangkitin lagi! *dihajar Om Kishimoto***

**A/N: Nishin soba itu herring soba. Herring soba itu makanan kesukaan Neji. Mau tau bentuk makanannya gimana? Tanyalah ke google! *dihajar readers***

**Terimakasih sudah rela menghabiskan waktu anda untuk membaca fic saya. Review kalian juga berarti buat saya~!**

**~Japanese Currency~**


End file.
